The Only Thing That Can Save Him
by DjDangerLove
Summary: "But for now, I must push the grating feeling of revenge to the back of my mind and do what Diana, Jones, and most of all, Neal, are asking, pleading me to do. Save him."  Neal Whumpage! Not Slash!
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to a mundane arrest. An everyday, ordinary, run of the mill apprehension. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We weren't supposed to be subjected into a scenario that we were not anticipating. We weren't supposed to be running against the clock to save a man's life. We weren't supposed to feel our hearts hammer with such desperation, such desolation, at the loosening grip the young man before us held on life.

No amount of training the FBI forced on us could have prepared us for this. We understand the dangers that await us everyday we possess the badge that authenticates us as an agent, but when one acquires the designation as a consultant, what dangers are they subjected to? Certainly not this. Not one definition of _consultant _rendered this.

I would give anything to see the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. I'm trained to react in situations such as those. I would pull my weapon, negotiate and if the suspect didn't comply, I would take the shot and hope my _partner _isn't too distraught that my barrel was aimed so close to him. But that isn't the case. There is no bullet threatening to fire and pierce through his flesh to steal his vitality, to take him away to a place not even an agent such as myself could ever find and reinstate. No, the only bullets present are the ones loaded in my own weapon, the ones reserved for the man responsible for this. I don't care what law is thrown at me, what peril I bring upon myself. I will make damn sure the very soul that impelled this upon my _partner_ disburses for what he has done.

He better enjoy his time, for however short it remains. When he promised to kill the rest of us _If_ we ever got out of here, I was not unsettled the slightest. When he swore to take my partner's life _If _by some miracle he lived through this, I was not unnerved. He is unaware of the fury he has bestowed upon me or the vengeance that seeks him.

But for now, I must push the grating feeling of revenge to the back of my mind and do what Diana, Jones, and most of all, Neal, are asking, pleading me to do.

Save him.

I must find the antidote to the poison that flows through his veins that is eating away at his hold on life. I only have eight hours to locate the only thing that can keep life within him until his heart stops and his life is gone forever. As all four of us look around, we know we are going to need every minute of those eight hours we have been given. We are locked in a messy basement of an old house out in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get out, no method of contacting help, and a malicious man's word that the antidote we desperately search for is somewhere in this basement.

The four of us begin our search knowing that within minutes it will be down to three. The youngest of all of us, the one we each try to protect and feel responsible for, won't be able to help us because he, Neal Caffrey, will be too busy fighting for his life.

* * *

**AN: This is an idea I was given and I'm attempting to write it out. I know it is short but this is just to introduce the idea and see what you guys think. If continued it won't always be in first person! Again this is just introducing the story. So please review and let me know what ya think! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Neal's trembling hands passed over meaningless objects, objects that would not save his life. He could feel the poison consuming him. It was as though he could feel it oozing through his veins, lashing out at every blood cell in his body. He was aware that within minutes he would become nauseas and weak. The conman searched faster, wanting to offer as much help to the panicking trio whom he saw searching just as frantically as he was. They all knew the fate that Neal would find at his doorstep in eight hours which now had been lessened to seven hours and some odd minutes. Neal was not sure if it was the poison or the fear of dying that twisted his stomach causing him to gag. He closed his eyes, trying to work through the feeling, but suddenly he became sluggish. He reached out to brace himself up against an old dresser so his quivering legs wouldn't go out from under him and send him crashing to the floor. Diana must have noticed. She placed a comforting hand on his back, asking if Neal was alright before giving Peter a worried glance. Neal nodded and gave her his Neal Caffrey trademark grin as best as he could. It wasn't convincing.

_

* * *

_

Where could it be? Where could it be? Eight hours is all we have to find the tiny syringe that contains the antidote. There's so much junk. We will never find it! Neal will…

Diana risked taking a glance at Neal and wished she hadn't. His face blanched and he began to sway on unsteady legs. Knowing the poison was taking its toll, she made her way over to the younger man. Diana placed a hand on his back as if it would do any good. She knew the answer to the question she was about to ask before it had ever found its way through her lips, but inquired anyway. As expected he replied yes and gave his famous Neal Caffrey grin, but she saw right through it. She watched as pain, fear and desperation flashed in his eyes. Diana dropped her tearing gaze to his legs noticing how they trembled much like his hands.

"Neal, let's sit down for a minute okay?" She asked gently. Diana didn't expect the conman to give in so easily. On any other occasion it would have felt triumphant but right now she was unnerved by his surrender. She softly grabbed him around the shoulders and guided him to the wall nearby. Together, they slid down the wall slowly.

They sat side by side, shoulders touching, legs stretched out in front of them. Neal let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. Diana watched as Peter and Jones continued looking. Every few seconds one of them would turn to look at Neal. She watched fear and concern etch its way onto each of the agent's features. She knew she looked the same.

Neal groaned softly.

"Neal?" Diana asked as she placed her hand to his forehead. Luckily, he didn't have a fever…. yet. Neal rolled his head away from her hand then the wall and looked at her.

"I'm ok. I just get nauseas from time to time." Neal replied. Diana nodded with a sympathetic look.

"We should get back to searching, I guess." Neal stated after a few minutes of silence passed.

Diana nodded again, but reached an arm out in front of Neal, preventing him from standing.

"I'll start searching, you just sit here and relax, okay." Diana told him. Neal made to protest but Peter's voice stopped him.

"She's right Neal! Just sit down, alright." Neal looked around trying to find Peter, eventually the older man came out from around one of the walls that separated the basement into different rooms. He walked up to Neal and knelt down in front of his friend. "You need all of your strength, don't waste it on searching, let us worry about that. Just sit here and rest. We will find it, I promise." With that, the agent patted Neal on the shoulder and left to continue looking for the antidote.

Twenty minutes passed. No antidote had been discovered and only an eighth of the rubbish had been looked through. There were piles and piles of pointless objects and items, from old furniture to things none of the team knew what it was. Neal sat quietly watching as Peter, Diana, and Jones went through it. He felt so helpless, after all it was because of him they were doing this. He stopped them.

"Guys, why don't you stop for a minute? Just take a break."

It was Jones who spoke first.

"No. We have to find it, Neal. Then we will take a break." The unwillingness to let the conman die in Jones' struck at Neal's heart but so did the exhausted slouch of his shoulders.

"Look, you will find it, but please just stop for a second. Okay? You guys have been at this for almost an hour. Take five minutes at least and sit down. Please." Neal didn't stop the pleading tone that made its way into his voice. The three agents looked at Neal then at each other. Knowing they were all tired, they complied with Neal's plea. Peter sat down by Neal, shoulders touching slightly. Diana sat cross legged and Jones sat with his knees bent and his arms wrapping loosely around them, in front of Neal and Peter.

"Has this ever happened before?" Neal asked to no one in particular.

It was Peter who responded. "Not in our division, no." Peter answered fully aware that Neal was talking about the particular situation they were in now.

Neal waited then asked, "Are you sure there's no way out of here? I mean there's gotta be…." Neal let the words die off.

"We looked. There's only one door, the one that leads down here, but it is bolted from the outside. It wouldn't budge with every offensive line-man from the NFL pushing against it. Walls are concrete so we can't get through them. There's a window but it isn't big enough for anyone to fit through. There's no way out." Diana informed the conman.

"Oh….. well that's …. Great." Neal said sarcastically.

Jones laughed, "Yeah, but at least there's an antidote…. Somewhere."

"I hope so." Neal said quietly before grinning hoping it would diminish any appearance of fear that registered on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked as he eyed Neal.

"I'm fine. Never been better." Neal answered putting up a façade that all three could easily see through.

"Okay. Now that you've lied, how about an honest answer?" Peter countered. Neal smiled a little.

"I'm okay, really. Just a little nauseas and dizzy at times. Other than that I'm fine, honestly." Neal reassured. But as soon as the words left his mouth he began to shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" Diana asked. They all felt a pang of fear wash over them as they noticed how hot it was in the basement.

"A little." Neal answered as he wrapped his arms around his torso. Peter placed a hand to Neal's forehead and felt heat radiating from the younger man's skin. Jones stood and retrieved a quilt he had come across while he was searching. He shook it, freeing the dust that settled in it and walked back to the group. He draped it over Neal.

"Thanks, Jones." The conman replied as he let his head fall back against the wall.

"We better get back to searching." Peter said as he stood. Diana and Jones followed.

It was only a few minutes before Diana's voice made its way across the room.

"Hey Boss, you better come take a look at this."

Peter's head shot up as did Jones'. As they made their way over to the colleague, Peter asked,

"Did you find the antidote?"

"I think so. But we've got a big problem." Diana replied showing the other agents the small box that she held in her hands.

They were overwhelmed at what they saw.

* * *

**AN: Can't wait to hear what you guys think! Hope you guys like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

_No. This isn't happening!_ Peter thought as he looked into the box Diana was holding. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something, hit something, anything! He took a few steps back and started pacing.

Jones let out a worried sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…. There's no way of knowing." Diana said devastation creeping its way into her voice. They both turned their gaze towards the sick conman. He sat where they had left him ten minutes ago, but now his skin was ashy with sweat droplets forming along his hair line and his body was wracked with tremors every few seconds.

"We have to try-" Jones started to say but Peter cut him off.

"Try? Try what? What are you going to do, Jones? What the hell are you going to do?" Peter yelled angrily. Not because he was angry at Jones, but because he was furious about the whole predicament they were in. It was supposed to be easy. They were supposed to find the antidote and give it to Neal and save him. Not this. "I'm sorry…..I'm sorry, Jones." Peter said quietly.

"It is fine, Peter." Jones understood. He knew his boss was just frustrated and worried. Hell, they all were. Diana spoke up.

"Look, guys, I don't know how we are going to figure this out, but I know that we will. We will fix this. We have to." Diana said as all three agents looked at Neal.

"Yeah." Peter said quietly as he made his way over to the conman. He squatted down so he was eye level with his best friend. Neal looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Hey."

Peter tried to smile back. "Hey. How ya holding up?"

Neal waited till the tremors subsided. "I'm fine. How are you?" Neal asked supporting a feeble laugh.

"Ha. I'm alright, considering that I'm missing the game." Peter said trying to covey some humor to take Neal's mind off of the side effects of the poison.

"I'm sure you aren't missing much. They will lose anyway." Neal countered smiling at Peter.

"Oh? Well, you look good in orange." Peter said as he rocked back on his heels. Diana and Jonas were now standing next to Peter and Neal. A tremor passed over Neal then he spoke.

"So, did you find anything?" Neal asked hopeful. He watched as the three agents shared a look, one that wasn't uplifting. It was Peter who spoke.

"Yeah, we found….something." Peter stated with a quick intake of breath. Neal looked to Peter skeptically. "The antidote?"

"Yeah….. we think so." Peter took a sideways glance at Diana as he spoke. "But….. there's something else." Neal swallowed loudly. "What?"

Jones, who now held the box, squatted down to show its components to the conman.

Neal looked at it quizzically.

"I… don't understand." Neal looked to all three agents for any explanation. He fingered at the quilt that was draped over him then curled his fingers around the edge and squeezed as another tremor ran through him. "What's the problem?" Neal asked.

Jones and Diana looked at Peter volunteering him to explain.

"We…we don't know which one is the antidote." Peter said as he looked down at his feet.

Neal stared at Peter then looked down at the box Jones still held. Inside were five syringes. Diana handed him a piece of paper. "This was also in the box." She stated.

Neal took the paper with a shaky hand. It was a note that read:

_If you are reading this, you must have found the antidote. I hope you didn't expect it to be so easy. Each syringe contains a different fluid. Only one is the antidote, the rest are filled with poison. Don't try to test it on yourself. Neal will need the entire antidote to survive. _

Neal read the note several times trying to find an underlying message, but finding none he handed the note back to Diana and looked down. "So…now what?"

Peter sighed as he sat down next to Neal.

"I don't know….. but I promise, we will figure it out."

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Six hours remain.

Diana and Jones were sitting on the opposite wall facing Peter and Neal. They talked quietly about strategies and plans to come up with the correct antidote. They had come up with several things that all led to an outcome they couldn't face. To them, losing Neal was worse than losing their own life. Not only would they grieve over the loss of a dear friend but they would have to sit by and watch Peter, their boss, a father figure to them both, grieve over the loss of his partner, his best friend, his little brother and occasionally his son. Though they would never mention such titles to Peter, Diana and Jones knew that is how Peter saw Neal. They witnessed it day in and day out. They noticed the way Peter held his breath when someone told him Neal was in trouble or had cut his anklet. They observed the way he rubbed his hand across his face when he was frustrated with the younger man as if it would diminish or at least mask his true protective feelings for him. All of which made them want to find a way to fix this. If not for the conman himself, but for their boss, to save him from a life without his consultant, a life they couldn't imagine he could lead.

Peter sat beside Neal. For a split second he thought that he himself had been poisoned as he felt his stomach twist and churn but quickly realized that poison was not behind the irritation in his stomach but that his worry for the man sitting beside him was. He could hear Diana and Jones talking quietly. Though he could only make out certain words of their conversation, he knew they were trying to come up with a solution. He just hoped that Neal couldn't hear them. He didn't want the sick conman to worry about anything. He just wanted him to relax and stay calm. He turned his head to look at his partner. It didn't take much because Neal's head was resting lightly on his shoulder. Neal did have his head leaned back against the wall but when he succumbed to sleep a few minutes ago his head rolled until the top of it landed on Peter's right shoulder. On any other occasion, Peter would have pushed Neal off of him and rolled his eyes, but not now. Not when Neal was slowly dying beside him. He closed his eyes against the thought hoping it was all a dream but reality dealt a low blow when he opened his eyes again to reveal the old, dirty basement and a sick conman beside him. His mind started to wonder over thoughts about how to get out of here but a cold, clammy hand grabbed the material of his right pant leg on his thigh in a tight fist and seized his attention. Neal rolled his head against Peter's shoulder bone as his body shuddered with spasms and a pained moan escaped his lips.

"Neal?" Peter asked cautiously. Neal didn't respond. He just tightened his grip on the material of Peter's pants. When the agent felt Neal's grip slacken he tried again.

"Hey, you okay Bud?" He asked softly. Neal took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering.

"Y-yeah." Neal unhurriedly lifted his throbbing head from the older man's shoulders. Unable to hold it up he let it fall back until it hit the wall. His body arched as another muscle spasm hit. He couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips or the two teardrops that rolled down his cheek.

At that, Diana and Jones stopped their conversation and turned their attention to Peter and Neal but remained where they were.

If it was possible for a man's heart to actually break, Peter would know exactly what it felt like for it to shatter. In that moment, when Neal cried out, Peter wanted nothing more than to switch places with him and completely tear into the man responsible for this.

"Easy, easy. It's alright. Just breathe." Peter coaxed gently. When Neal seemed to relax and reluctantly let his hand drop from his hold on the material of the agent's pants, Peter asked, "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He knew it was a dense thing to ask but he wanted to ease the kid's misery in anyway possible.

"N-nothing….. it's f-fine….I'm fine." Neal tried to sound nonchalantly but failed miserably.

"Neal, listen to me. I know you don't feel well. You don't have to act like this is nothing. Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe we can do something to help until we figure out the antidote situation, alright?" Peter reasoned. Neal looked up at Peter with a doubtful expression.

"Come on, work with me kiddo. I know I'm not a doctor, but I'm sure there's something I can do." Peter tried to negotiate.

Neal saw determination flash in the agent's eyes and felt gratitude swell in his own heart.

"It's…j-just muscle….spasms." Neal stated as his eyes started to droop. He rubbed a weak hand at his eyes, trying to stay awake.

Peter wracked his brain for an idea on how to ease the muscle spasms but nothing came. He noticed Neal trying to stay awake.

"Neal…. Buddy…. Hey listen, why don't you lay down and go to sleep, okay?" Peter said as he gently tapped the side of Neal's face.

Neal was too tired to protest and let Peter guide him until he was lying down. He was slightly embarrassed as his head laid in Peter's lap, but exhaustion made it impossible for him to move and Peter didn't seem to mind. He felt his muscles spasm one more time and once again gripped Peter's pant leg in his hand and squeezed as the pain rolled through him. He felt Peter's calloused hand run through his hair somewhat awkwardly but soothing before giving into sleep.

Peter exhaled loudly and turned his attention to Diana and Jones as the duo made there way quietly across the room. Once they were sitting in front of him Peter said, "We have to do something." He fingered a few locks of Neal's black hair before continuing. "Did you guys come up with something?"

Diana and Jones shared a look. Jones spoke up. "We did. It is risky, but it's all we have." Jones sighed warily. Peter looked at his agents. "Well let's hear it."

"What if we slowly give Neal each of the syringes? We pick one to start with. Give him just a few drops, just enough to effect him in some way. If he gets worse, we move on to another one, if he gets better…. Hopefully that will mean it's the antidote and we give him the whole thing." Diana explained.

Peter thought it over for a moment. "We have a four in five chance that the first one we inject him with will be poison, which means he will get worse. And the more poison he is subjected to, the more of the antidote he will need. It won't work." Peter shook his head and his fingers ran through Neal's sweat dampened hair. Jones sighed before picking up where Diana left off.

"Yes, we are aware of that, which is why we have to find a way to get out of here fast. The antidote will buy us more time. We figured if we could get out of here we could get him to a hospital in time…. I mean we could just run against the time we have left which is about….." Jones looked at his watch. "five hours and twenty-seven minutes and hope that we find a way out in time. But we thought that if we gave him the antidote now, we get extra time to find a way out of here and get him to a hospital. If we just administer a few drops from each syringe, it wouldn't be that much poison and the antidote clears most of it up and he is only left with a small amount in him. Agent Burke, I know it's risky, but it's all we have. "Jones stated sadly. Diana and Jones waited for Peter to respond.

Peter looked down at the conman who was sleeping. He hated this plan. He knew pumping more poison into Neal was a terrible idea. It would only make him worse at first. But if Jones was right, the antidote would buy more time and hopefully clear most of the deadly fluid up. It was all they had. It was either that, or watch as Neal took his last breath in five hours and some odd minutes and Peter couldn't bear the thought. Peter did the only thing he could do. He nodded his head indicating he agreed.

"Alright. I'll find a way out." Jones stood and went in the next room to begin his difficult task. He knew that it was going to be hard to figure out a way to get out but it was a lot better than watching Neal suffer through more poison being injected into him.

Diana left to retrieve the box of syringes.

Peter looked down at Neal. He noticed that Neal was still holding on to him even in his sleep. _How am I supposed to do this to him? Cause him more pain? _Peter thought as he brushed strands of hair away from Neal's forehead. Diana returned and sat down in front of him again.

"Diana." Peter said.

"Yeah, Boss?" Diana asked.

"I….I can't do this. I can't give it to him. I can't do this to him." Peter stated softly, a pleading look pooling in his eyes.

"Peter, we have too. It's the only way. It's his best chance." Diana tried to encourage.

"No, you don't understand. I…. can't give it to him." Peter stated uncomfortably.

Diana now understood. Peter wanted her to inject Neal. She didn't want to do it either but she understood Peter's unwillingness to cause his partner more pain and couldn't ignore his plea.

"Okay, Boss. I'll do it." She replied. "Should we wake him and tell him what's going on?" She asked.

Peter thought for a moment and decided it was probably best that they did so that Neal wouldn't wake up in a panic. Peter gently shook Neal awake.

"Neal….Neal, Come on, Buddy….wake up."

Neal's eyes fluttered open and his fingers tightened around the material he still held onto.

"P`tr?"

"Yeah, kiddo. It's me. I need you to listen to me really carefully, alright?" Peter waited a few minutes for Neal to fully wake. Neal looked up at Peter expectantly.

"We are going to give you the antidote okay?"

"You…..f- found out which one it is?" Neal asked surprised but hopeful. Peter looked away, not able to look at Neal. He had no idea how he was supposed to tell him what they planned to do. He thought about lying, but knew that would just be worse. He looked back at Neal.

"Not exactly, Buddy. We are going to… "Peter struggled to explain. Diana helped him out.

"Neal, we are going to give you a few drops of each syringe in order to figure out which one is the antidote. You might feel worse, before you start to feel better, but everything is going to be okay. We are going to be right here and won't let anything happen to you." Diana explained. Neal stared at her trying to comprehend what the lady suit, as Mozzie called her, was saying. He looked up at Peter as a slight tremor passed through him.

"So….m-more poison will mos-st likely b-be injected into me?" Neal asked fearful.

Peter bit at his bottom lip before replying. "Probably, but not much and the antidote will cancel most of it out." Peter watched Neal drop his gaze as realization sunk in.

"I'm sorry, Neal. But this is the only choice. If there was any other way I-"But Neal cut him off.

"I know, Peter. It's o-kay….. I t-trust you." Neal said as he looked up at Peter. Once again his body arched as a painful spasm rolled though him. This time he turned on his side and buried his face into Peter's stomach and grabbed his shirt in his fist. Peter was stunned for a few seconds but quickly ran a hand through the young man's hair until he relaxed. Neal didn't move his head away from Peter's stomach but released his grip on his shirt. Diana spoke up.

"Neal? Are you ready?" She asked. Neal waited a few seconds before nodding his head that was still buried in Peter's stomach. Neal gave no notion of moving. Diana sensed that Neal's position was more of a safety net for him, being close to the man that protected him everyday even if there was nothing to protect him from. She didn't move him.

She grabbed his arm. "Alright, Neal. Here we go."

Peter felt Neal tense and try to bury his head deeper into his torso as if he was trying to hide. Peter laid a hand on Neal's head reassuringly but turned his own head as Diana stuck the first syringe into Neal's arm depositing a few drops of the fluid into Neal's arm. He only turned his head back around when he heard Diana's voice.

"Now we wait."

* * *

**AN: Uh-Oh! What's going to happen to Neal? haha You know what to do... let me know what you think! :) Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later.

Neal had been injected with the first syringe and his muscle spasms had gotten more intense. It didn't contain the antidote.

Twenty minutes later.

Neal had been injected with the second syringe. He was in agonizing pain and had vomited three times. It didn't contain the antidote.

Thirty Minutes Later.

Neal had been injected with the third syringe. His pain was unbearable and he shook uncontrollably. It was not the antidote, either.

Peter raised a hand as Diana reached for the fourth. "No. Wait. Just… wait." Peter told her. She nodded and went to check on Jones, not wanting to see Neal in so much pain.

Neal's head was buried in Peter's stomach as far as the agent's ribs would allow. Although it was very uncomfortable for the older man, Peter couldn't bring himself to move.

Neal's right arm was curled around his own torso, but his left hand held the material of Peter's shirt in such a tight grip that Peter was sure he had heard the bones in Neal's hand give a small pop. He could vaguely see the side of Neal's face as he looked down at the younger man but could tell the conman had his eyes screwed shut and his jaw clenched tight. Tears rolled down Neal's cheeks, wetting Peter's shirt, and his breathing was labored. But the sound that escaped Neal's lips unnerved Peter and broke his heart. For the first time since the plane exploded, he heard Neal Caffrey whimper. Only this time it wasn't from emotional pain but physical pain. Pain that Peter agreed to put him through. The thought made him sick.

_Neal wasn't this bad off before the injections. If I had just said no and found another way…._ Peter let guilt twist his stomach and sting at his eyes. He was just about to get caught up in his guilt but a small, shaky voice stopped him.

"P`tr?" Neal said so quietly Peter had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah, Buddy?" Peter asked gently.

Neal shuddered and twisted his head against Peter's stomach before replying.

"Pl-please…..please m-make it stop."

Peter let his head fall back against the wall devastated. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. Here was his best friend, his _little brother _for crying out loud, begging him to make the pain stop, something he couldn't do. Peter was drowning in guilt when Neal spoke again.

"P`ter?" Neal asked. Peter lifted his head to look down at Neal and was surprised to find glazed blue eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah Neal?"

"Wh-what's wrong?" Neal asked as a puzzled look spread across his face.

Peter laughed. "You are the one that's sick, yet you are asking me what's wrong. Nothing is wrong Neal." Peter lied. But who was he trying to fool? Neal Caffrey and that was next to impossible.

"Li-ar." Neal accused. "T-tell me."

"It's nothing, kiddo. I'm just worried about you." Peter stated flatly as he let a hand fall onto the top of Neal's head. A tremor ran through Neal. This time the pain was so bad Neal sat straight up and screamed. Peter didn't care about feeling awkward or uncomfortable anymore. He grabbed Neal and hugged him to his chest with Neal's head falling right under his chin. With one arm holding Neal, he reached his other hand to the younger man's head and ran it though his sweat dampened hair. He looked up for a brief moment to see Diana run back into the room with a fearful expression on her face, but then turned his attention back to the conman.

"Hey, it's alright. It's alright. Just breathe. It'll be over soon." Peter coaxed. They sat like that for a couple of minutes as the spasm worked through Neal's body. Once it was over Neal let out a breath he had been holding for some time, but made no notion of moving away from Peter.

"Th-this isn't your f-fault, P`tr." Neal said as his body completely sagged against the agent as exhaustion took its toll. Peter bit his bottom lip, unable to respond.

Diana walked up to both of them with a sympathetic look then looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry…but…. We need to continue." She said sadly as tears came to her eyes as she took in Neal's appearance. Peter looked at her as she held up her hand to indicate they only had four hours left.

Upon hearing Diana's words, Neal flinched.

"No…..no. Pl-please. Don't. P`tr…please no." Neal pleaded with Peter as he curled into the older man as if trying to hide from Diana. Peter felt tears sting at his eyes when he heard Neal's plea and when Neal curled up against him, trusting him to protect him from any more harm he couldn't stop the few that rolled down his cheek.

"Listen, Buddy…I- I know this isn't easy, but I promise you it will be over soon. I understand you're hurting and don't feel well, but you have to let her finish, alright? I know you're scared, but we are right here kiddo….. I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you…. You have to trust me, Neal." Peter reassured. Neal lifted his head from Peter's chest and looked at him.

"I….do trust..you." He let his head fall against Peter's chest once more and moved his arm indicating he was willing to let Diana continue before falling into unconsciousness.

Diana walked over to the agent and consultant with the fourth syringe.

"You've been sitting there for hours, Boss. He's unconscious, so why don't you get up and walk around. Maybe help Jones or something?" She tried to encourage knowing it would do Peter some good to get his mind off worrying about Neal for awhile.

Peter sighed loudly and ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah, you're right." Diana helped Peter move Neal off of him and lay him out on the floor. Once Peter stood he stretched his back which gave a loud crack before taking one last look at Neal and going to help Jones.

Peter and Jones decided to look through some of the junk hoping they would find some type of tool to help them break out of there.

"How's Neal?" Jones asked after a few minutes.

"He's….. fighting." Peter said flatly trying to end the conversation.

"Peter…. If-" But Peter cut him off.

"We are going to get out of here, Jones. Neal will be fine. We will be fine. And we are going to catch the son of bitch that did this. End of story." Peter said sternly. "Now keep looking."

It was a long time until either man spoke. But suddenly Jones stilled as he picked up a box similar to the one they found earlier. "Uhh… Peter."

"What?" Peter asked irritated.

"Oh God! Look!" Jones said as he showed Peter the inside of the box.

"Shit!" Peter exclaimed and both men took off running into the other room.

"Diana! Stop! Stop!" Both men yelled as they made their way into the next room.

"What?" Diana yelled back startled and slightly unnerved.

"Please tell me you didn't give him the fourth syringe! Did you?" Peter asked in a full state of panic.

"Yes, just now. Why? Peter, what is going on?" She asked now fully terrified.

"Damn!" Peter yelled as he began to pick random objects up from the floor and threw them against the wall angrily.

Diana turned to Jones. "Jones! What the hell is going on?"

Jones showed her the box. Inside was one syringe labeled antidote.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. That can't be! … If that's….. then that means….that means all of those syringes were…..poison….. I …I probably killed him." Diana whispered the last part as she let shock set in and tears formed in her eyes and Jones bit his bottom lip trying to hold in his emotions.

But each agent was ripped from their emotions as Neal began to frantically convulse on the floor.

Peter was the first one to Neal. He dropped to his knees and laid a hand on Neal's head. He turned around, grabbed the syringe from Diana and without thinking stabbed Neal in the arm and released the antidote. After a few seconds, Neal became still.

"Neal?...Hey, Buddy you with me?" Peter asked as he ran his hand through Neal's hair. But Neal never moved. Peter pressed two fingers against the side of Neal's neck and felt his own heart drop as he felt a pulse that was barely there beneath his fingers. He looked up at Diana and Jones.

"We have to get him to a hospital, Now!"

* * *

**AN: Ahhh! I feel so horrible for putting Neal through this! I honestly thought about deleting this whole chapter hahaha I no longer like Neal whumpage! :(... Anyway, let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

Peter looked between the two agents standing to his left and the unconscious consultant on the floor to his right. He ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth. He pushed away or at least attempted to forget about the panic that sat in his chest as he focused on the matter at hand. He searched the basement and took in his surroundings.

_The floor. The walls. The ceiling…..The ceiling! _Peter felt relief flood through him.

"I've got it! Start piling things up towards the ceiling. Make sure it is stable enough we can climb and stand on. Move now! Go!" Peter ordered.

"Boss, what is plan?" Diana asked not seeing the point in all of this as she scooted a table over to Jones.

"This is an old house so the ceiling, to the basement, it's just the hardwood floors from the first level of the house! If we can reach it which it shouldn't be difficult, the ceiling isn't that high, we can hopefully pry some of the boards up or if there is a saw we can make an opening in the floor and climb through." Peter informed as he bent down next to Neal.

Diana went and searched for something to use to get through the floor seeing that Jones had completed the first task.

Peter gently tapped Neal on the side of the face.

"Neal. Neal! Come on, Buddy. Wake up!" Finally Neal started to wake.

Neal could barely open his eyes. He was so weak. But he could still tell it was Peter up above him.

"P…r" Neal's eyes began to close.

"Hey, Buddy. No! No. No. Come on you gotta stay awake for me Neal. I need you to open your eyes for me and listen to me." Peter said as he patted Neal's face once again. Neal opened his eyes half mast. Peter noticed how shallow his breathing was and knew his body was growing weaker from all the poison that was just injected into him. The antidote did help. He could tell that Neal was no longer in any pain, which made Peter feel a little better, but now Neal was so weak he could barely open his eyes. They didn't have long before Neal kept his eyes closed forever.

"P`tr….wha…happ`n?...I….f-feel…..weird." Neal said fear lacing in his voice.

Peter detected the fear.

"It's alright. You're gonna be fine. We gave you the antidote, so…. that's probably why you feel so strange. It's just working through your system." Peter couldn't bring himself to tell Neal the truth. Hell, he couldn't even bear the thought himself. Luckily, Neal was too out of it to notice.

Diana walked back into the room holding a crow bar.

"Boss, will this work?"

"Yeah, that should work." Peter made to get up, so he could pry up the boards himself, but a weak voice stopped him.

"P`tr."

"It's ok, Neal. We are going to pry the boards above us to get out of here." Peter informed as he moved again to get up but Neal stopped him again.

"P`tr….w-wait."

"No, Neal. We don't have-"Peter stopped short as he looked at the conman. Neal looked scared and wouldn't look at him, as if he was embarrassed. Peter finally understood.

"Diana, tell Jones to start working on the floor. Make sure he doesn't fall. We don't need any more injuries."

"Sure thing, Boss." She nodded and walked back to Jones.

Peter turned back to Neal.

"Hey. Look at me." Peter ordered.

Neal hesitated for a moment before turning half opened eyes towards Peter.

The agent waited till blue eyes met his before speaking.

"It's ok to be scared, Neal. But everything is going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Understand? We are partners and partners take care of each other." Peter stated, his voice shaking slightly. Neal looked at him with such admiration, Peter had to look away as tears threaten to roll down his cheeks. But, quickly turned back around when Neal started coughing.

Neal's body shook with every brutal cough that came. Tears rolled down his face and he gasped for air. Peter realized Neal was choking so he grabbed him under the arms and pulled him into a sitting position. He held Neal up with one hand and rubbed small circles on his back with the other. After a few minutes the coughing stopped. Peter sat in front of Neal holding him up by his shoulders. Neal's head hung loosely. Having no energy to hold it up his self, Peter lifted the younger man's head up, but immediately regretted it once he took in the sight before him. A small trickle of blood dripped out of the corner of Neal's mouth.

"Shit." Peter cursed aloud even though he only meant to say it in hid mind. He hoped Neal hadn't heard but his hopes were quickly diminished.

"W….wha`…wron-g?" Neal struggled to ask as he gasped for air.

Peter hesitated before responding, making sure his voice wouldn't waver when he spoke.

"Nothing, Buddy. Just focus on breathing, ok?"

Any strength Neal had left, exited his body. He fell forward, his head resting on Peter's shoulder. Peter moved Neal so he would be move comfortable and make it easier for him to breathe. Neal's head rested on Peter's chest when he spoke.

"I-I-it's …..so…..h-hard to…..breathe." Neal said as he turned his head so his eyes were hidden in Peter's chest. Peter bit his lip so he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him. He was about to respond, but Diana brought him the best news they had had in the last five hours.

"Hey, Boss! Jones got through! He's trying to find something to open the door with, so we can get Neal out of here." Peter felt relief flood through him.

"Hey, Buddy you hear that? We are getting out of here! You'll feel better in no time." Peter said as he hugged Neal close to him.

A few minutes later the basement door opened and Jones walked down the steps.

"Alright, let's get out of here." He said with a smile as he walked over to the others. But his smile quickly faded when his train of thought caught up with the Peter and Diana's.

"We have to carry him." Peter stated flatly. Jones nodded and moved to Neal's feet.

"Hey, Neal. Listen, we are going to get out of here. Jones and I are going to carry you ok? We are going to pick you up now, alright?" Peter asked gently.

Neal didn't respond. He didn't want to be carried but knew there was no other way.

"Neal?" Peter asked urgently.

He felt Neal nod his head against his chest and began to stand. He bent down and picked Neal up under the arms as Jones picked up his feet. Diana walked beside them just in case. Once they made it to the stairs they laid him down, taking a break before they took on the difficult task of getting up the stairs.

"For someone so skinny, he is sure heavy to carry." Jones told Peter, but it was Neal who weakly responded.

"May-be ….y-you should….workout…m-more." Neal smiled a little.

Jones laughed and patted Neal on the leg. "One day, Peter ought to let you come workout with me and we will see if you can beat me at bench pressing."

"Oh! He's all yours. I just hope you extend the invitation because I sure would love to see him lose." Peter said light heartedly.

"Well, I'll beat the both of you." Diana stated and for the first time in hours all four of them shared a real laugh. But when Neal stated coughing again and more blood became visible, they went back to business.

Seven minutes and a stumble from Peter later, they were out of the basement and standing outside of the house. They looked around and felt relief flood through them. Peter's Taurus sat in the driveway with the keys in the ignition.

They made their way over to the car. Peter and Jones laid Neal in the backseat.

"Jones you drive. Diana sit up front. I'll ride in the back with Neal." Peter ordered as all three agents got in the car.

Jones sped out of the driveway and back the way they came five hours earlier.

Neal's head was in Peter's lap. He began to ruffle Neal's hair but stopped short when he took in the younger man's appearance. Neal's eyes were fully closed, his face was pale, deathly pale and a bluish tint made its way onto Neal's lips. He checked for a pulse only to find it had grown weaker. But when Peter held a hand above Neal's nose and mouth, he felt nothing. Peter's heart dropped.

"Jones! Drive faster!" Peter yelled.

Jones did as he was told.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Diana asked turning around in her seat.

"He isn't breathing."

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the suck-iness of this chapter. There was so many distractions as I wrote this. Just to clear up a few things. I jumped right into this story and didn't explain how they got to the house.. They drove there to arrest a suspect when all this happened so that's why Peter's car was there. Anyway! Again sorry for this horible chapter, I promise the next one will be better! I know this chapter isn't review worthy, but it would appreciated if you would be so kind and let me know what ya think. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry! I apologize for how long it has been! But I just moved to college so I've been really really busy! **

* * *

Dead.

That was the one word that rolled through Peter's mind over and over. He stared blankly ahead at the plain walls of the emergency waiting room while his mind played out worst case scenarios like a movie reel. His hands shook uncontrollably and his face was pale. His stomach churned painfully threatening to make him vomit. He was unaware of the stares that were directed toward him or the three people sitting around him trying to grab his attention, until Elizabeth, who arrived ten minutes after they had arrived, shook her husband somewhat roughly.

"Peter!"

Peter's head snapped so fast they were all surprised they didn't hear a crack.

"Huh? W-what?" His eyes squinted as confusion over took him.

"El?... When did you get here?" Peter asked.

Elizabeth worriedly looked to Jones and Diana, who only held the same concerned looks upon their own faces.

"Honey, I've been here for over twenty minutes." She replied gently as she rubbed her husband's back soothingly.

"Oh." Peter spoke so quietly they had to strain to hear his response. Jones noticed his boss' eyes started to become unfocused again, and quickly intervened.

"Hey! Peter….. ah…. Caffrey…. He's going to be ok. Like you told me in the basement, sir, he is going to be alright. " Jones stated trying to convince himself along with Peter.

"That was when he was still breathing! Before we killed him by giving him more damn poison!" Peter yelled as he stood towering over Jones, not caring that about the other people in the room.

"Peter! Stop it!" Elizabeth pulled her husband back down to the chair.

Jones and Diana excused themselves, not being able to see their boss in such a state.

Peter held his head in his hands as he spoke.

"I caused all of this. I took Neal with us for no damn good reason. We were just there to bring that man in for questioning. Neal didn't need to be there. But, no! I brought him anyway. And guess what happens! The guy doesn't come to the door so we walked into the house with our guns drawn and left Neal standing on the porch thinking it was safer than being with us. Oh that was a smart plan wasn't it? Yeah, because when we found nothing in the house we went back outside and found that son of bitch holding a damn syringe up to Neal's neck and two more guys holding guns on us. They forced us down to the basement, saying they would kill him if we didn't and once we were all down there he stuck Neal with it anyway! I let all of my FBI training fly out the window. Then we gave him more poison thinking one was the antidote and turns out none of them were because we found the real antidote after Diana already gave him four of them! I could have done so much to prevent all of that from happening but I didn't and now…now I'm going to lose him. He's going to die because of me! The one he trusted to protect him! El….He…He clung to me. He begged me to make the pain stop, to make it all go away, but I'm the one that agreed to put him through more of it."

"Peter….Honey….. You did the best you could! You only did those things because you thought you were protecting him. You were trying your best to protect him, but there are things beyond your control. These things…. They happen for a reason Peter! I don't know why this did… but there is a reason things turned out this way. You keep going over everything you did wrong but what about the things you did right?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything right!"

"You must have, otherwise Neal wouldn't still trust you. Can't you see it Peter? He believes in you to do things he knows you can't. He knew he was sick, Peter. He knew that he was…..dying. Yet, the only thing he did was hang on to you. Because to him….. you're his safe haven, Peter. If he's with you, he knows everything will be ok no matter how bad it is. You always save him, Peter."

Peter wanted desperately to believe the words his wife spoke, but his mind wouldn't let him.

"Even if he does make it….. he will hate me. I put him through all of this! He won't ever forgive me."

Peter had never spoken with such desolation in his life. He believed that even by some miracle Neal lived, that he would lose him anyway.

"I'm going to lose him, El. My partner. My….. little brother." Peter spoke so softly Elizabeth strained to hear him, but she caught it. She knew all along of course, but it was the first time Peter ever called Neal his little brother out loud.

"Don't give up so easily, Agent Burke."

Peter and Elizabeth looked up to see Jones and Diana standing there with a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lorenz. I'm told you are the family of Mr. Neal Caffrey. "

"Yes. How is he?" Elizabeth asked as the couple nodded their heads.

Dr. Lorenz let out a sigh.

"Well…."

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: I know it is short but I'll update soon! Let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Peter tightened his grip around Elizabeth fearing the news they were about to hear.

"Well Mr. Caffrey is a very lucky man. Being exposed to that amount of poison should have killed him." Dr. Lorenz stated. Peter felt a chill go down his spine at the doctor's last statement.

"But it didn't. He flat lined in the operating room but after two minutes we were able to revive him. We pumped his stomach and are administering an antidote. The poison weakened his organs to a great extent but with time they will begin to get stronger and he should recover nicely. However, as I said earlier, he flat lined and we had to shock his heart to bring him back. In some cases, that can cause damage to the heart. There's a chance that Neal's heart will not regain all of its strength which would prohibit him from doing strenuous activities such as running. I know this is a lot to take in and it must be very difficult but there is one more thing I want you to be aware of. Neal's heart stopped for two minutes. A lot can happen in that amount of time. There is a chance that Neal might have lost part or all of his memory and his motor skills might also be affected. We will not know until he wakes up which will be awhile. We placed him into a drug induced coma to help his recovery. This will allow his body to regain its strength more quickly and it will be more comfortable for Neal as well. He is hooked up to a lot of machines that are all there to help him. Perhaps the most difficult to take in is the ventilator. It is helping him breath and assisting his heart, lessening the strain it is under."

"C-Can we see him?" Peter asked as his voice faltered with emotion.

"Of course. He is in the Intensive Care Unit room number 3. Only one person can go in at a time though. Hospital policy for the ICU. Neal is in critical condition which can be very difficult to see, but talk to him and let him know you are there. Sometimes patients can hear or feel you even if they can't respond. It might make it easier on him to know his friends are here with him." Dr. Lorenz shook Peter's hand and walked away.

Peter and Elizabeth stood at the entrance to the ICU wing.

"I-I can't….." Peter muttered as he began to step back but Elizabeth caught his arm and stopped him.

"Peter. No. Neal needs you. You need….have to go see him. I'll go first if you like." Elizabeth responded. She only offered to go first because she knew Peter was not holding up very well, but neither was she. Neal had become like a son to her and she was not willing to accept that Neal might not be okay. She didn't want to go first and she was thankful Peter could read between the lines.

"No….No… I'll go." He said and with that began walking towards Neal's room.

Peter Burke is not a man to cry, but the moment he stepped into the intensive care unit room number three to find Neal Caffrey fighting for his life with the help of what seemed like a million machines, tears threatened to fall down his face. He slowly walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair. The agent sat there and stared at the conman. He was so afraid to touch him. He had never seen Neal look so vulnerable and childlike. But the doctor's words rang in his ears and he gently grasped Neal's slender, cold hand in his. It took a few more minutes for the agent to find his voice.

"Neal…..I… I don't know if you can hear me….. I'm sure you can but you will ignore me anyway. You never listened to me before so why start now?" Peter gave a slight chuckle before swallowing hard against the sob that was rising in his throat.

"Neal… I'm so sorry. All of this… it is my fault. I never meant for this to happen. I'm supposed to protect you….you trusted me…..I let you down Neal and I'm sorry." With that Peter broke down. He let his head fall against the bed and quietly cried into the sheets, but his hand never let go of Neal's. Peter would have remained in that state for awhile longer but the slight tightening around his hand caused him to quickly sit up.

"Neal?" But as soon as the word left Peter's mouth the hand in his went completely limp.

Peter wiped the tears from his face and stood up. He still held Neal's hand in his but since he stood they now looked like they were about to arm wrestle. Peter placed his other hand on Neal's head and leaned over the bed railing to say one last thing to the conman before leaving.

"Neal, I promise you, you are going to be okay. I know I haven't done the best job of protecting you so far, but I swear to you I will not let another thing happen to you so long as I live. You are going to be okay. I'm going to be right here, Elizabeth too. We are going to take good care of you, kiddo. And mark my words, I will find the son of a bitch that did this to you and make him pay. But right now, I need you to fight. I need you to wake up. I need you, Buddy." Peter ruffled the younger man's hair slightly and gently placed Neal's hand back down on the bed. He walked to the door, took one last look at his best friend and went to the waiting room so his wife could go visit Neal.

* * *

**AN: I know this short but I wanted to give you guys something! It is been so long and I apologize but College is taking up most of my time! But I promise I'm going to update a lot tomorrow. Another chapter for this story maybe two and possibly a random one shot. But definetly check for some update from me tomorrow! Again sorry for the delay and thanks for sticking with me :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth sat beside Neal's bed, holding his slender hand in hers. She brushed her thumb across the top of his hand as she spoke softly to him. At first she could only muster a few words because once she would start talking a sob would break through her lips cutting her off. She sniffled a few times and wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks before fully continuing.

"Neal, honey, if you can hear me….. I want you to know that I love you." She gave a small laugh. "You stole my husband away from me for three years, while he chased you. You worry him to death, and you are going to give him gray hair before we are old. But no matter, I still love you. You are like….the son that Peter and I never had. Peter won't ever admit it but he thinks of you in that way, sometimes. Sometimes, you are like a little brother to him, and well at other times, you are a pain in his ass, but deep down he enjoys it." Elizabeth paused. She

stared at the tube snaking down Neal's throat and the tape holding it in place. Her mind was tormented with horrible possibilities of what could happen to the man in front of her. But then she quickly shook the thoughts from her mind and replaced them with memories of Neal and Peter bickering.

She was brought back to reality by a young nurse, that Neal would have no problem or protests of charming.

"I'm just here to check his vitals. Don't let me bother you." She said politely as she grabbed Neal's left wrist. Elizabeth smiled at her, but didn't say anything.

"Is he your son?" The nurse asked as she laid Neal's arm back down beside him and continued her work.

"Oh…. You could….say that." Elizabeth replied giving a small laugh.

The nurse looked at her skeptically not really following what Elizabeth was saying.

"He's my husband's partner at the FBI….. but he's become family over the last few years." Elizabeth explained. The nurse smiled in understanding and turned to leave.

"Um, excuse me…. Is he okay? I mean nothing's changed?" Elizabeth asked. The nurse stopped in the doorway.

"When your husband left, his heart rate was slightly elevated more than we would like, but now it is back down to an excellent rate. He seems very calm. Perhaps he can hear you, Mrs. Burke. Let me know if you need anything else." With that the nurse left and Elizabeth turned her attention back to Neal.

She squeezed his hand and ran her fingers through his hair for a few more minutes before standing. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Neal, I'm going to go check on Peter out in the waiting room. Only one person can see you at a time, but I think Mozzie might be here. You'd like to see him, wouldn't you? We will be right here the whole time, sweetie. We are going to take good care of you. I love you, Neal. We all love you." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and left, but not without taking one last look at her husband's consultant who had became her son.

Out in the ICU waiting room, Peter watched Neal's friend Mozzie, pace back and forth frantically. His hands shook while he muttered incoherent things that Peter couldn't make out, nor did he want to.

"Haversham! Stop. Pacing." Peter ordered.

"I can't." Was the shorter man's only reply.

"Look, you don't like hospitals. No one does, except the people that work in them. Now. Stop. Pacing." Peter said aggravated. Mozzie was about to reply but Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Um… Mozzie…. You can go see him now, if you'd like." She said quietly as she sat down by her husband. Mozzie nodded and feverishly walked towards Neal's room.

"How's Neal?" Peter asked as he leaned into his wife's embrace.

"Same. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She lied. Silence fell over them until Elizabeth broke it a few minutes later.

"I'm not fine, Peter. I'm scared! I'm worried. I don't want to imagine life without Neal. I can't lose him, Peter. I can't!" She cried into his shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as she cried.

"I know, Honey. I know. I am too….. I am too." Peter replied sadly.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be Mozzie's visit! I love Mozzie... and I have a few things in store for the next chapter. Eek! It will be up later today! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Mozzie stood at the end of Neal's bed. He was frozen and for the first in his life, at a loss for words. No amount of knowledge, or some inspiring, intellectual quote, or all the wine in the world, could make the fear or pain he was feeling go away. Well, the last one might come close, but it would still be there when the wine left his system. He couldn't bear to look at his best friend in such a state. He was startled when Neal's heart monitor started beeping faster. He frantically made his way to the side of Neal's bed. He grabbed his best friend's hand and was reaching for the nurse call button but the beeping slowed. His finger hovered over the red button while he glanced between Neal and the heart monitor. Once he was sure everything was back to where it should be, he sat down in the chair next to the bed, but didn't let go of Neal's hand. He shook his legs nervously and glanced over his shoulder several times. He would jump when he heard the patient in the next room cough, but after a few minutes of listening to the coughing from the next room, Mozzie couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. Get better, man." Mozzie let go of Neal's hand and rushed out of the room, not catching the slight movement of the fingers he once held.

Mozzie was speed walking back towards the ICU waiting room, to say his good-byes to the Suit and Elizabeth but was stopped by a tall, bulky man wearing a suit much like Peter's, right outside the door.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you are going to have to come with me." The man said, grabbing Mozzie around his bicep.

Elizabeth and Peter saw what was happening and rushed out into the hall.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" Peter demanded.

"This man was seen trying to harm one of the patients in the ICU wing, a man named Neal Caffrey. I'm with the Hospital security. I'm going to have to take him in." The man replied bluntly.

"What? You-" Mozzie began to yell but Peter interrupted his rant.

"FBI. Agent Burke." Peter stated as he flashed his badge. "There must be some mistake. That man is a friend of Neal's. He wouldn't do anything to him." Peter tried to explain calmly.

"Is Neal okay?" Elizabeth asked frantically.

"Yes. The patient is fine. I'm sorry agent Burke. I must take him into the security wing until the NYPD arrives." The man walked away and through a door that led to some stairs, dragging Mozzie behind him.

"Peter, do something!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Peter ran into the ICU wing and to Neal's room, with Elizabeth following closely behind. Their hearts dropped at the sight before them.

The room was empty. Neal was no where to be found. The sheets were thrown off the bed and all the machines were turned off. But the most unnerving sight of all was the tube of the ventilator that had once been down Neal's throat, was laying on the bed with a small amount of blood around it.

Elizabeth became frantic. Tears rushed down her face as she collapsed into a chair and sobbed. Peter ran out into the lobby of the ICU unit.

"Help! I need help!"

"What's wrong sir?" One of the nurses asked calmly.

"The patient in room 3, Neal Caffrey, he isn't there!" Peter yelled.

"That's not possible sir. He is in a drug induced coma." She replied now making her way into the room. Once she was in the room she quickly ran back to her desk and grabbed the phone.

"Attention all hospital staff. We have a code red! I repeat we have a code Red! Male patient, Neal Caffrey from the ICU wing is missing." The nurse calmly but urgently said over the intercom.

Peter looked around frantically and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to his wife.

"I think I might know where he is." And with that he took off running towards the door, Mozzie had been pulled through by what was supposed to be hospital security.

* * *

**AN: OOOH! Let me know what you think about this turn of events! **


	11. Chapter 11

Neal was numb.

His body took on a tingling sensation the moment his eyes fluttered opened. The only movement he could muster was a slight twitch of his fingers. Anything beyond that was impossible for the ex conman. He moved his eyes around the room and found he was in a small, empty room. He tried to wrack his brain for an explanation as to why he was here and where exactly "here" was, but he couldn't find one. The last thing he could remember was riding with Peter, Diana, and Jones, to arrest a suspect. Panic arose in the young man and he took a nervous, deep breath or at least tried too. It felt as though his throat was only as big as a straw and he began coughing. He screwed his eyes shut as pain erupted in his chest and spread throughout his body. Suddenly he became aware of his body being lifted and held into a sitting position and a comforting hand on his back.

Mozzie was woken up by the sound of choking.

_Neal._ The name caused his eyes to snap open and he reacted swiftly. He lifted Neal from laying down with his head in the bald man's lap into a sitting position and rubbed his back in attempt to help the younger man. He held Neal up with his other arm as he realized Neal was too weak to sit up by himself and spoke to him.

"Come on, man. Just breathe. Take slow breaths, Neal. That's it. Easy, Buddy." Mozzie encouraged as Neal's breathing became more relaxed.

Instead of choking, Neal was now wheezing, but both men knew that was as good as it was going to get. Neal felt himself being lowered back down to the floor. He felt the side of his head rest on something soft and opened his eyes to see the material of a button up shirt. He followed the buttons up and his eyes met concerned ones behind square glasses.

"Neal?" Moz asked.

"Y-yeah…Moz… It's...me." Neal replied with slight smirk that was quickly replaced a grimace as the pain in his chest throbbed with the pulse of his heart.

"Oh, okay good. I wasn't sure at first." Mozzie replied sarcastically. "It's not everyday I awake to the sound of you choking." Mozzie watched as Neal's lips turned into a faint smirk and knew a witty remark was about to come but he stopped it.

"I am asking if you are okay."

Neal weakly looked up at his best friend. "I'm…..fine, Moz. J-Just…tired." He wheezed.

Mozzie rolled his eyes at the predicted response.

"Neal….for once will you just tell me the truth. You were just kidnapped from the hospital. You were on a ventilator! And in a drug induced coma!" Mozzie explained frantically, before calming down.

Neal stared at the older man drowsily. "I... My chest hurts….and it is kind of hard to breathe. But I promise, Moz, I'm okay. Really."

Mozzie gave a sigh in response. He laid a hand on Neal's head but became even more concerned as he felt heat radiating from his friend's forehead.

Neal closed his eyes as he felt Mozzie's cool hand against his burning skin. He didn't like lying to Mozzie, but he knew his friend would only freak out if he told him how he truly felt. His chest didn't hurt. No, to say it hurt, was an understatement. It took all he had not to cry out in pain in front of Mozzie. He had done quite well until the pain in his chest became unbearable. He buried his head into Mozzie's stomach as his slender hand weakly grasped the older man's shirt. He felt Mozzie's hand in his hair in an awkward sort of way, but comforting nonetheless. Neal began to wonder where Peter was before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Mozzie took a deep breath, but regretted it as he looked down at his wheezing, unconscious. He was unnerved by the mere fact he was able to take a deep breath but his friend couldn't. His mind began to wonder over ways to get the duo out of their current predicament and Neal back to the hospital, but his thoughts were interrupted as a person came through the door holding a gun.

Mozzie eyed the weapon pointed at Neal and himself then looked at the person holding it. His jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Of all the people that would want to do this to them, never in a million years would he have expected this.

* * *

**AN: I'm sooooo sorry for how long it has been! College is consuming my life! But I promise I will finish this story as well as Your Criminal's Keeper...! I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something just to let you know I haven't given up on this story! My plan is to update within the next two days! Crossing my fingers I get to! Anyway, review and let me know what you think! **

**Oh! Today I bought a fish (bc it is the only pet we can have in our dorm) and I named him Mozzie! :D ... Just Sayin`! hahaha**


	12. Chapter 12

Mozzie gulped.

Immediately he tightened his protective hold on Neal's arm. With his eyes still on their kidnapper, he knew Neal was still unconscious since the conman didn't move.

"I've waited for this day along time Moz. A VERY long time." The gunman hissed. "To see you two begging for your lives. To be the ones on the screwed side for once." Mozzie eyed the intruder make their way around the edges of the room, leaving the door open. Honestly, I only hoped for Caffrey, but to get you thrown in as an added bonus...ah! It is a dream come true."

"For a criminal you do a lot of hoping and dreaming. You're most likely hoping that you magically get the knowledge how to use that gun." Mozzie shot back, trying his best to "do what Neal would do" as his friend had instructed him when he had to meet with June's financial adviser. He watched as the gunman raised, aimed, cocked and shot the weapon at a spot on the wall close to his head. The short man jumped but quickly regained composer.

_Damn. That's the last time I do something that Neal would do._ He thought.

"You know, Neal's known for his tongue, not you. I'd keep it that way. Otherwise...well you've seen the trouble Caffrey's gotten himself into. You don't want the same scars as him do you?"

Mozzie clenched his fists, one down by his side and the other on Neal's arm, but said nothing, as he thought of all the injuries he had saved Neal from.

"I knew you'd see it my way." The gunman said with a smirk. "Well, I've got somewhere to be-"

"Yeah, prison." A deadly voice came from the doorway. Both the intruder and Mozzie quickly turned their heads to the source. A small, relieved smile found it's way across Mozzie's face.

_Oh thank God, the suit! Wait...man, I've been around Neal too much. T_he short, bald man pondered as he cautiously watched Peter Burke and their kidnapper point loaded guns at each other.

"Peter Burke. How nice of you to stop by. Can't say I'm surprised you found us. Looking for your dog and his flea, I presume?" The gunman motioned towards the unconscious Neal and Mozzie with the gun. Peter quickly stepped between the two men and the gun, still pointing his own at the attacker.

"Maria Flametta. The last time I saw you, you were being arrested for stealing a precious Bible and shooting at Neal."

"If it's any conciliation I haven't done either of those this time. Well...yet. I was just getting to your unconscious dog over there. But I think we both know I don't have to shoot him for him to die considering he's over half way there, so the doctors said." Maria smirked.

"Oh trust me, if he dies, you'll be begging me to put you in prison." Peter hissed. Mozzie's smirked grew wider from behind the suit. _Sometimes it's good to have a kick ass FBI agent on your side. _

"_Ooh, _should Elizabeth be jealous?" Maria shot back while batting her eyes and grinning but quickly stopped both.

"You leave my wife out of this and drop your weapon or the only person who is going to be jealous is you of the people whose brains aren't shot out by my gun." Peter said in such a low tone that Maria wavered doing as she was told but quickly regained composer when she caught movement from behind Peter.

The agent saw Maria look past him and when he heard Haversham quietly speak Neal's name and the conman himself give a small moan followed by coughing and wheezing. He couldn't stop himself from turning his head slightly to check on Neal out of the corner of his eye.

"Haversham! Help him!" Peter ordered angrily when he saw Neal laying curled on his side struggling to breathe and Mozzie just sitting there startled. Worry and his inner instinct to protect Neal diminished the agent instincts and Peter took his eyes of Maria for a split second. Unfortunately, Maria found her window of opportunity.

The sound of gunfire rang through the air and the sound of high heels running against the concrete floor followed by a door slam. Mozzie and a weary Neal turned to see Peter lying on the floor, Maria gone and the door closed once more.

_Peter?_ Neal's drowsy mind processed. He couldn't figure out why Peter was there or why Peter was lying on the ground like him or why there was gunfire. Suddenly Neal was put it together. Peter had been shot.

"P`ter!" Neal horsely yelled as he scrambled to get over to the fallen agent. He managed to get to his hands and knees after falling several times. "P`ter!"

"Neal. Neal. Stop! Stop it!" Mozzie yelled trying to get Neal to calm down knowing about Neal's heart after the poison he was injected with.

"N-no. No! Peter... he..." Neal pleaded as he inched his way closer to the fallen agent but the pain in his chest was becoming more severe and his breaths were getting shorter.

Knowing Neal wouldn't stop until he knew Peter was okay Mozzie stopped trying to make sure Neal was okay and bent down next to Peter and shook him.

"Hey, Suit! Burke! Come on, get up!"

Slowly Peter stirred and sat up with a groan. Mozzie and Peter shared a smile before turning to look at Neal who was starring at them with wide, confused eyes.

"You..you were shot. How...Why?.." Neal's breaths were getting even shorter now and he started to panic at the sudden tightness of his chest. He watched Peter come in front of him and take him by the shoulders. The agent was talking to him but he couldn't hear anything as unconsciousness claimed him once again.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for leaving this story for so long and leaving everyone of you hanging! I know how I am going to wrap this story up and I'll be working on it the next few days when I get the chance so I swear you won't have to wait that long for an update! Thanks for reading and review to let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Neal? Neal?"

Peter desperately shook his consultant, trying to rouse him. When there was no response he placed a slightly shaky hand to Neal's neck and was relieved when he felt a pulse. It was weak, but at this point Peter would take any sign that his best friend was alive. Rocking back on his heels, he placed his head in hands to regain composure. His chest ached from where Maria had shot him, but luckily his vest had stopped the bullet. He started unbuttoning his shirt to examine his vest when Mozzie spoke.

"He...he's alright. Isn't he...Peter?"

Peter's fingers froze on the third button of his shirt. Mozzie spoke with such uncertainty that it rattled Peter, but the thing that unnerved him the most was that the peculiar man who had only referred to him as " The Suit" in the two years they had been accuaintences, had just addressed him by his first name.

Baffled by Mozzie's desperation, it took the agent a moment to respond.

"Yes, Mozzie. He will be fine." Peter stated firmly doing his best to believe it himself and convince the uncertain man before him.

"He WILL be? What do you mean 'he will be' ? He has to be alright now! He's dying, Peter and all you can say is he will be fine?" Mozzie shouted as he paced back and forth.

Peter stood and took a step back, sizing up the man in front of him. This was not the Dante Haversham he knew. He had to get Mozzie to snap back into reality. He opened his mouth to speak but was taken back by the statement that came from the hysterical man in front of him.

"You have to save him, Peter. You. Have. To."

Mozzie now stood face to face with the agent waiting for the hero to come out that Neal saw in Peter but had yet to see for himself.

"Be the hero that Neal thinks you are. Be the father he never had and help him. Be my...friend and save the only person I would give my life for. _Please, Peter._" Mozzie gulped and took a step back realizing what he had just done. He quickly looked around, unwilling to look back at the agent he just _trusted._

"Mozzie." Peter took a step forward and placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, relieved when the man jerked and looked cautious, showing he was back to his normal state of mind.

"I will help him. I will _save _him. I don't know about all the heroic stuff, but I promise you I won't let him die. But you've got to promise me something in return." He waited till Mozzie threw a nervous glance his way.

"You've got to promise me that you won't lose it like that again. You have to focus and help me. Understood?"

Mozzie nodded his head.

"Okay...first I want to know what your plan was, If I hadn't saw you tapping Morse Code on the side of your leg while that man led you out of the hospital when I watched the security footage, which was very difficult to figure out by the way when your going from camera to camera." Peter stated annoyed but with a slight hint of amusement.

"Ha! I know you're impressed and you figured it out so there's no need in going into irrelevant detail, _Suit._" Mozzie countered.

Peter looked back at Neal, who was still laying unconcious , and knew they were wasting time.

"Alright, once we get him out of here, you're going to tell me how Maria fits in to all of this and how you knew where that man was taking you."

"Sure, Suit. Just as long as you save him, I'll tell you." Mozzie stated but quickly regretted it when he saw Peter turn around, fury building in him.

"Do not think you have to blackmail me into saving him. He's my friend too and I care about him just as much as you do. I know you don't trust me because I'm a Federal Agent but I've done everything in my power to protect him since the first day the Federal Marshals put that tracker on his ankle. I know you can't see it because you live in a state of paranoia, but don't make the mistake of thinking that I don't care about him."

Peter shot back, as his fingernails dug into his palm in attempt to contain his anger.

Mozzie quickly recovered.

"Now who's the one losing it, Suit? Stay focused on the current problem at hand."

Peter set his jaw and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, alright." Peter blew out a breath and began thinking. "Maria lifted my phone so I can't call for back up. I doubt either of you have one on you. So...got any bright ideas rolling around that thick head of yours on how to get the door open?"

"You just leave that to me." Mozzie said as he made his way over towards the door.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Peter asked.

"Just keep an eye on Neal." Mozzie replied and began working on getting the door open.

Peter sat with his back against the cold wall, thankful to finally be sitting down so the ache in his chest would lessen. He looked down at Neal who was lying on the floor next to him, his brown, almost black hair brushing against Peter's pants leg. The agent was going to pull Neal up so that his head was supported on his leg but once he felt the heat radiating from his friend, he thought that the cold floor would help Neal's fever. He glanced at Mozzie who was still working on the door in his own little world and then studied Neal.

Neal was taking small, shallow, wheezing breaths which made Peter grimace. His skin color was ashy against his dark hair that was now slightly curled due to the sweat pouring from the younger man. Peter couldn't help but smile, despite Neal's health, at how young Neal looked. He placed a hand in Neal's sweat matted hair and was startled when Neal moved and let out a low groan.

"Neal?" Peter questioned, keeping his voice low so Mozzie wouldn't hear and get side tracked, as he began to assist Neal who was trying to sit up. "Hey, easy. Easy buddy."

Peter managed to help Neal sit up with his back against the wall. Peter leaned back and felt Neal's weight lean against him just a little.

Neal opened his eyes to mere slits as he tried to calm his breathing, but opened them as wide as he could when he noticed who was sitting beside him.

"P`tr?" Neal's voice was weak but he didn't have the strength to speak clearer.

"Yeah Neal. It's me. I had a vest on when Maria shot me." Peter clarified. He saw Neal close his eyes and waited till he opened them again to speak.

"Mozzie is getting the door open, then we're getting out of here and you'll be back at the office with your tracker on in no time."

Neal let out a raspy breath and shook his head weakly.

"Peter...I..I can't." He said as he looked away from Peter.

"Look at me, Neal." Peter stated firmly but when Neal made no move to do so himself, Peter turned Neal's head with one hand and waited till glassy eyes met his.

"You can. And you will."

"N-no. Peter you...don't understand." Neal shook his again. "I can't...I'm not going to ma...I can't, Peter...I j-just...can't." Neal stated defeated.

Peter arched an eyebrow in confusion before he realized Neal meant he was dying and didn't have the energy to sit up let alone make it out of here.

"Neal, now I know you have a hard time with listening to me but I need you to hear me out ok?" Peter stated with a slight chuckle and was relieved when his consultant gave a small smile and shook his head. Peter took a deep breath.

"You aren't going to die. I won't let that happen. You, me and Mozzie...we are all going to leave here once he gets that door unlocked and everything will go back to normal."

"P`tr...there...is ...s-something else." Neal struggled more with speaking and breathing. Peter noticed but didn't let on like he had.

"Oh lord. What?" Peter asked in a way to try and keep the conversation light.

"I...d-don't...know...what's ...happening...I don't...r-remember." Neal said as he now leaned heavily against Peter's shoulder unable to hold himself up anymore.

"It's alright Neal. Just rest okay." Peter said as he heard Neal's breathing getting worse.

He placed an arm around his consultant as he passed out. He let his chin rest on top of Neal's head and closed his eyes as he silently prayed that everything would be okay, that he could be the hero, the father and the friend Mozzie was begging him to be.

**AN: I know it has been forever! I'm so sorry! But I'm going to finish this and it only has a couple of more chapters! Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Oh and to any of you who have read my other story "The Couch" ... I thought about turing it into a series of one shots possibly called "The Elements" and I would take certain things such as the Taurus and other elements and write a one shot like I did with the couch and its importance in their lives. If you would be interested in that happening send me a message or leave a review on here or "The Couch" . Thanks!**


End file.
